1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a method of forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 discloses a terminal fitting that has a rectangular tube formed by four plates. A locking hole is formed in a first of the plates of the rectangular tube. The terminal fitting is insertable into a cavity of a connector housing. A resiliently deformable lock is provided at an inner wall of the cavity and engages the locking hole of the terminal fitting to hold the terminal fitting in the cavity.
Consideration has been given to bending the first plate of the rectangular tube inward substantially at a right angle at an edge of a locking hole to form a locking wall. The locking wall could provide a larger engaging area than the edge of the plate at the locking hole, and hence the locking wall might provide more secure engagement with the resiliently deformable lock in the housing.
However, a curved surface is defined at the bend between the locking wall and the first plate of the rectangular tube. Thus, slippage occurs between the locking wall and the resiliently deformable lock of the housing when an external force acts on the terminal fitting in withdrawing direction. As a result, the lock may deform resiliently and disengage from the locking wall.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of a retaining function by the engagement of a locking portion and a locking hole.